No Guns Allowed
by bandgeek18
Summary: In thirty minutes the rangers experience something they'd only heard about. There aren't supposed to be any guns. They're supposed to be safe. One-Shot *Dedicated to the Sandy Hook victims


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, or "No Guns Allowed" by Snoop Dog

_*Italic indicates thought_

**Money makes man, and that's a crime  
If we all were rich we'd spend more time  
With our daughter and sons they're losing their minds  
We all feel hurt here's mine, here me now...**

Troy was just sitting in class when he heard it. It was unmistakeable and abrupt. Gunshots. The entire class jumped out of their seats. Their teacher, Mr. Lang, looked around in alarm. They heard it again. "Class!" He hissed. "Go to the corner by my desk!" He dashed to the door and shut it, locking it. Troy found the strength to follow his classmates to the corner. All of them sat on the ground while Mr. Lang closed the curtains. He even pulled the one over the door down. He joined his students as they sat in silence.

Troy could both feel and hear his own heart pounding in his chest. _Da-dum! Ba-dum! Ba-dum!_ He wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face in them. He squeezed his jean legs as they heard more gunshots. Terrifying, death bringing, shots. He started shaking. He couldn't help himself. Every shot, very beat of his heart, brought him back. Every breath that shook his lungs might be his last. He was a power ranger. He'd faced death multiple times in the last month alone. But here, in school, a place that was supposed to be safe, he wasn't the red ranger. He was just a scared kid hiding in the corner.

He could feel the kids around him pressing closer. They all heard it. Footsteps. Another few shots went off. A girl screamed. The boy next to her put his hands over her mouth. The whole class held its breath. Glass shattered as bullets broke through the door window. Troy tensed, sucking in his breath. He held it and closed his eyes. Mr. Lang put on finger to his lips. Whoever the shooter was obviously decided the classroom wasn't worth his time, because he moved on. Troy let his breath out and sat tense, wondering if one of the gunshots he heard had been aimed at one of his friends.

**No guns allowed, in here tonight  
We're gonna have a free-for-all, no fight  
I wanna get lost in the crowd, in here tonight  
I need to hear my thoughts, turn the music up loud...**

It was illegal to bring firearms of any kind to a school. Jake wasn't the brightest kid, but he knew that. He was in the cafeteria during his free period when he saw it. The kid pulling the semi-automatic out of his bag. His eyes widened, and his chest constricted. None else seemed to notice. The kid walked through the doors of the cafe and raised the gun.

"Down!" Jake shouted, dropping to the ground. Gunshots rang out, silencing the earlier conversations. Jake wiggled himself under the table, and put one hand over his head. As if that could stop a bullet. He glanced around and saw kids were ether hiding under the tables, or holding a wound. So far no one looked dead. Jake pressed his head against the luminum floor as he heard more gun fire. There was a loud crack above him, and something slammed into his shoulder.

He bit down hard to avoid screaming. It was a fiery pain that felt like it would consume him. He put his hand on his now bloodied shoulder, and held his breath. He waited for more gunfire. For the pain of bullets ripping through his body and taking his life. He put his head down again and thought about his mom. He thought about his dad who had once taught his son to shoot a gun. He thought about the other rangers. Were they inured too? We're they dead? He shook his head stubbornly. _The Warstar haven't killed us yet. One stupid kid with a gun won't ether._

**Let the music play, me don't want no more gun play  
When the bodies hit the ground, there's nothing left to say, ay, ay  
Me don't wanna see no more innocent blood shed  
Me don't wanna see no more youth dead  
Come hear me now...**

Fear struck Emma harder and faster than she'd ever felt before when the glass exploded. It shattered everywhere, creating a dangerous space of floor. But the real danger was from the bullets coming next. Emma dropped to the ground and hid beneath her desk, but not before a bullet skimmed her temple. She held her hand to head as blood streamed down. She shook with fear as kids around her ether dropped of their own accord, or because there was a bullet hole in them.

She stifled a scream at the chaos around her. The gunshots stopped, and the footsteps of the person who'd caused this pain receded. Emma curled up into what she hoped was an inconspicuous ball. Pain trickled through her head. She shook and started to cry. She was scared. She didn't know what would happen to her. Her classmates and teachers. Her friends. She sobbed quietly, and wasn't the only one.

She lifted her head little and saw another girl who'd sat next to her was crying as well. The girl looked at Emma with pain. Emma made a gesture and the girl crawled as quickly and quietly as possible to her. They wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their foreads together. Emma could see the fear in this girl's eyes.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"N-Nancy," was the whispered surprise. "My friends call me Nancy Drew."

Emma smiled a little. "Nice to meet you Nancy; I'm Emma."

The two girls held each other tighter as gunshots ran from somewhere down the hall.

**No guns allowed, in here tonight  
We're gonna have a free-for-all, no fight  
I wanna get lost in the crowd, in here tonight  
I need to hear my thoughs turn the music up loud...**

Gia and Noah were in the library working on a research reject when the doors banged open. Naturally this drew the attention of everyone sitting in the quiet room. People screamed when they saw the gunman. Bullets flew and shots rang as kids tried to ether flee, or hide. The two rangers chose the latter, hiding behind a bookcase. Gia held Noah's hand as books around them were knocked off their shelves. She put her face in his shoulder. He put his face in her hair.

The both sat perfectly still, not moving an inch. Noah suddenly felt something slam him forward. He screamed in pain; Gia in shock. "Noah!"

The blue ranger fell on the ground, moaning in pain. Gia heard footsteps coming towards them. Thinking fast, she reached under Naoh, grimacing at the blood. She smeared it on her face and chest. Then, she laid down next to Noah, covering his mouth with her arm.

"Don't move, or make any sound."

Noah understood and clenched his teeth. He steeled his limbs and quieted his breathing. He hared footsteps coming. They stopped, and someone kicked his foot. He let it react like it would if he did not have the conciousness to control it. He heard the footsteps walk away again. They both breathed a silent sigh of relief.

_75% of school shootings are caused by bullying,_ Noah thought. _Is that why he's doing this?_ He gently held Gia's hand as the two of them waited to see if the shooter would come back.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, news from back home  
This when it hurts to be gone  
One summer day that went horribly wrong  
Got my dawg on the phone  
Cryin' and sayin' to leave him alone...**

Troy could hear the sirens. They meant safety. Mr. Lang went to the windows and pulled up the blind a bit, opening one of the windows. He came back over and crouched down in front of them. "Class," he said quietly. "I want each of you to climb out the window, and run. Run for the woods. Hold each others' hands, and don't get lost. Ok?"

Kids nodded and some got to their feet. They started making their way to the window. Troy sat, paralzyed by fear. One of his classmates, Jordan, the kid who'd claimed to be the red ranger saw him.

"Hey," he whispered. "We have to go."

Troy shook his head. "I can't. I'm too scared."

"It's ok," Jordan said taking his hand. "We can go together. Troy, we have to be brave. We'll be ok."

The red ranger nodded and stood slowly. They walked to the window and Jordan climbed out. Troy stepped on a chair, and pulled himself out. He jumped to the ground and grabbed Jordan's hand. The two of them ran with their classmates away from the school. Away from the carnage and fear. Towards safety. They turned the corner and were greeted by cops. The police rushed over and escorted the kids farther from the school. Troy stood with the other kids who'd been evacuated. While sitting in the classroom they'd had no idea the cops had already arrived.

"Troy!" He looked around. Through the crowd of parents, which had been sectioned off from other onlookers, he saw his adoptive mom calling him. "Troy!" He walked towards her and saw that his adoptive dad was there too. He hugged them both, then started crying. Clyde led him away from the scene, and sat him down on a curb.

"It's ok Troy," he said. "It's over now. You're safe. It's all over."

**But I'm not leavin' his side  
I know that somebody died, somebody's child  
Some people ducked down, and some people hide  
Some people just cannot react in time...**

Gia watched frightfully as the paramedics put Noah on a stretcher. She was helped up by someone who put a blanket over her shoulders. She felt numb and cold. She was really cold. She pulled the blanket tighter and shivered. As they walked she saw paramedics looking over a kid. She had no idea who it was. Before she could decide, she heard the zipping up of a body bag. She let out a strangled cry. She was normally a strong person, but not now. She'd seen one of her best friend's shot. She'd covered herself in his blood. She walked with each shaking step, out of the school.

When she got outside she saw the parents. Tons of them calling out the names of their kids. She saw one couple approach a man with a clipboard. They asked him something; he checked a list; then he nodded, and said something in reply. They started crying, falling to their knees. Gia felt sick. She walked to where she saw Emma's grandmother. The elderly woman saw her and embraced her.

"Oh Gia," she said. "As soon as I got the call I was so worried about you two."

"Where's Emma?"

"The man with the clipboard said she's been taken to the hospital. She's hurt, Gia." The yellow ranger felt as if the wolrd beneath her was tilting. _Emma's hurt?!_ "Come," Grandma Goodall said. "We'll get you all cleaned up, then go to the hospital together."

Gia nodded, wondering how many of her friends besides Noah and Emma had been hurt today.

**Bullets do not choose a victim  
It is the shooter that picks 'em  
They just can't way to get you in the system  
The district attorney could use a conviction  
Told you no guns in there, you didn't listen...**

Jake was conscious while the paramedics brought him out to the ambulence. He could hear the screaming of those in pain from wounds, or loss. Possibly both. He wished he could see his parents. He remembered the shooters face. A kid. A kid named Damian. Jake had played soccer with him once. _Why? Why would he do this? What've I done? What've any of us done?_ A paramedic said something to him, but Jake wasn't listening. _Why do people do these things? Why?_

He heard the stories. Everyone had. Bullying; mental illness; politcal statements. People did these things for a variety of reasons. _Columbine; Aurora, Colorado; Sandy Hook; Virgina Tech.; Tucson, Arizona._ The places and names were spinning in his head. How many people had died total in all of those? How many kids had lost their lives? How many had happened, but not gained national recognition? He wanted to know. He knew the justice system. Damian did this would go to trial. He would be found guilty, but most likely not face the death penalty. _He should,_ Jake thought. _Someone should pay for this. For the lives of innocent, young lives lost. They say its inhumane to execute someone who was insane. So, is it humane for him to kill a bunch of people, and mentally scar the rest of us?_

He remembered just after Sandy Hook, their teacher had talked to them about gun control. One kid had made a comment about how there needed to be stricter gun control laws because guns were killing more and more people. He remembered Troy looking that kid straight in the eye and saying...

"Guns don't kill people. People kill people."

**Told you no guns in there, you didn't listen  
Life is so heavy with that on your soul  
Dedicate this to Shyanne and Josh  
And pour something out for the lives that they stole  
416…**

Gia sat in the waiting room in the hospital, rubbing the back of her neck. She was still shaken up and sick to her stomach at the thought of what'd happened. She still couldn't get the feeling of Noah's blood off of her. She'd washed it off already, but her skin was still sticky. She sat back in the plastic chair. All around her people were rushing about. Nervous parents sat holding each others' hands, hoping for good news. Younger siblings, or possibly children, played with cheap plastic toys, and colored in half filled books; innocently oblivious that their revered older sibling might not come back.

The door e opened and Emma walked out of the wing. Her hand,other rushed to her and hugged her. "Oh, Emma. My precious. I was so worried about you."

Emma hugged her grandmother back. "It's alright Gran. I just got a scratch. A couple of stitches. That's it." She saw Gia waiting for her. Her grandmother let go of her and the pink ranger ran to her bests friend. They held on to each other for dear life. "Hey G. You ok?"

"I think so Em. You?"

"I'm alright. A scratch is all. Have you hared anything about the others?"

Gia shook her head. "Noah was shot. I know that."

Emma broke away long enough to look Gia in the eyes. "Noah? Oh my gosh." The two girls hugged again. Emma started crying on Gia's shoulder. "It's all so horrible. All of this."

"I know," Gia whispered. "I know."

**No guns allowed, in here tonight  
We're gonna have a free-for-all, no fight  
I wanna get lost, in here tonight  
I need to hear my thoughts turn the music up loud...**

Troy had calmed down for the most part. He had stopped crying, and was now trying to calm his breathing. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to each of his friends. Emma was the first to reply. He stared at the creep in shock, his phone falling form his hand.

"Troy! Troy!" Clyde helped him sit down on the curb again. "What's wrong?"

"My-my friend Noah-he-he-"

Clyde looked at Troy's phone. "Oh, Troy, I'm sorry."

Troy started shaking again. He couldn't breath and his head was hurting. "I want to go to the hospital. My friends are there. I want to be with them."

"Ok," Clyde said. "Lets go."

When they got there Troy found Emma. "Where's Gia?"

"Talking to Jake's mom."

"Is he-"

"He's in surgery now. Same as Noah."

Troy sat down next to her. "I can't believe this. This stuff happens but-"

"You never thought I'd happen to us?"

"Yeah." He looked around at the misery at pain around them. "I never thought it'd be us."

**Money makes a man, and that's a crime  
Money makes a man, and that's a crime  
I wanna get lost in the crowd, in here tonight**

Hours later all the rangers sat in Noah's room. Both he and Jake had made it through surgery fine. Gia sat on the bed next to him, holding his hand. Jake sat in a wheelchair, his arm in a sling; the somber mood couldn't even make him jealous of the blue ranger. Troy was sitting in a chair, and Emma was sitting on the bed near Noah's feet. The five friends sat in comforting silence. The sounds and sights of all they'd seen and heard weighing on their minds. They were lucky. They'd all made it through with little, or no injury.

Others weren't so lucky. In a few days they'd find out that 12 students, and 3 teachers were dead. They'd find out that Damian, along with three other boys had committed suicide before the cops got them. All four of them had signed a note explains their reasons behind their horrendous act. Noah's guess about what and caused thei would prove correct.

Troy looked around at his friends. He knew this would spark a new politcal debate about gun control laws. _Everyone will talk about how we need stricter gun laws. Like background checks at gun shows. Is that how they got the guns? Fake IDs at a gun show? Did their parents leave the safe unlocked? Or did they know the combination, or where to find the key?_ Nothing would be the same. For those who'd lost someone they loved, and those who'd survived. Some didn't know how they'd ever be able to step foot in a school again. Some wouldn't leave their homes. All the rangers thought about the evil they'd witnessed. But then, Emma thought about the girl, a complete stranger, who'd been her solace in a moment of need.

They would return to school eventually. They'd go about their lives, trying not to jump at every bang, or scream at the sight of blood. It would follow them everywhere. An unshakable shadow. But one thing would be true for their new school, or whether they just cleaned up the old one. There would be no guns allowed.

A/N: Hey, so I'm gonna rant for a minute here. This fic is dedicated to all the victims of Sandy Hook. Is it just me, or has there been more things like this than normal? Seems like it. Like just this past fall, some trash talking between some football players at my school and about rival school led to someone threatening to shoot up the game. Luckily it the threat was taken seriously and the cancelled the game.

Last year a kid was found with a gun in his car on school grounds. I don't think he planned on shooting people, btu still. If he had, he would've been able too. The year before that I had a lock down for the first two hours of school because some called saying a kid was going to bring a gun. They didn't find it though. Something's wrong guys. I don't know how to fix it, but maybe you do. All I know is we have to do something. That's my rant. My thoughts and prayers go to the victims of gun violence.

Please review!


End file.
